


Flowers

by queer_fae



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jason is a qt, Just wanted to write some fluff, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, jasons-favorite-victim is my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_fae/pseuds/queer_fae
Summary: Just a quick fluffy Jason/reader oneshot





	Flowers

It was odd really.

As deep in the woods as you were, flowers were few and far between.

But here it was.

It had small, light pink petals, a long stalk and a fat yellow middle, probably a daisy of some sort.

You smiled as you knelt down to inspect the colorful plant, looking around the ground nearby to discover that it was the only one. Again, odd, as they typically grew in clumps.

You sighed, your smile faltering a bit.

Adjusting to life with Jason was... Difficult.

It meant leaving behind everyone you had ever known to live in the middle of the woods. Of course, you loved him very much and couldn't imagine having it any other way, but sometimes you missed the company of others and the convenience of modern life...

And even little things, like flowers.

You stood, brushing the dirt from your pants. You decided to leave the colorful plant as is, it wouldn't be fair to end it's life by plucking it from the soil.

You were about to turn and head back when you felt a pair of large, cold arms wrap around you from behind.

You giggled as you relaxed into the undead man's embrace.

"Hey Jay."

He gently turned you around to face him.

The dead black skin and the weathered hockey mask would probably have sent any sane person sprinting in the other direction, but not you. You saw beauty in even the strangest places, including the cold heart of the undead killer.

You stood on your toes, trying to face Jason at eye-level but still falling short of the man's incredible height.

Finally, you managed to place a quick peck on the hockey mask, somewhere close to his mouth.

"Hey, I wanna show you something."

He nodded and released you from his gentle embrace.

You crouched yet again, this time gesturing for the man to do the same. He obliged, and you pointed to the lone pink flower sprouting from the ground.

He tilted his head at the sight of the plant. 

"It's beautiful," you mused. He nodded in agreement.

"But also kinda sad..."

He looked at you, confused.

You sighed.

"I mean, normally it would be among others like it, but here it is all the way out here..."

You shook your head.

"Ah... Never mind." you stood up. "Let's head back, I'll make us something to eat."

Jason didn't argue (or rather couldn't) and stood to follow you back to the cabin.

He knew there was something wrong, however. He was rather adept at reading people's emotions and he could tell that you were sad.

But why? What was making you feel this way? It wasn't him was it?

No, that couldn't be it. Not with how happy you always are just to see him.

Maybe it was the flower?

Yes! That was it! You'd looked sad when you'd talked about how lonely the little thing was! 

A plan began forming in his head. A simple yet (hopefully) effective one that would make you happy again.

\--

You were awoken the next morning by insistent but gentle nudging nudging at your side. 

You rolled over to see none other than Jason, urgently trying to awaken you.

"Jay, what's going on?" you mumbled, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

Suddenly, he took you by the arm and lifted you to your feet, causing you to fully awaken.

He tugged at your limb, trying to lead you to the open door.

He wanted to show you something.

You smiled. "Alright, lead the way."

He began taking you to where you remembered seeing the flower yesterday, but when you were nearly there he placed a hand over your eyes and began carefully guiding you.

When he finally stopped walking, his hans lingered over your eyes for just a moment, before lifting it.

It was beautiful.

Surrounding the initially lone plant were now dozens of newly planted flowers of different varieties.

Sunflowers, petunias, pansies, irises, and many more now occupied the soil in the small clearing.

You gasped, turning to Jason and throwing your arms around it, tears of joy dampening your eyes.

This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for you.

As you embraced each other in the sunlit clearing you whispered a single word.

"Thank you."


End file.
